


Steve Rogers is too good for this world. Too pure. Too fuckable.

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: The Author is Being Self indulgent and Borderline Creepy [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I had to make her a sister you know me, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. It's my first plotless smut so officially, I'll meet you all in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers is too good for this world. Too pure. Too fuckable.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HowlingCommander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingCommander/gifts).



> I just had to use that line, love. It was too good to pass up.

 

 _Steve Rogers is too good for this world. Too pure. Too_ fuckable.

Your exact thoughts on the Captain as you went through the last four years or so of being friends and three of them as fellow Avengers.

He truly lived up to his reputation as the sweetest man alive, embodying the hope and justice he fights for with the way he treated children as human beings, helped older people out without being asked, quite literally ran into burning buildings, listened intensely to everyone's problems, etc.

The supersoldier also had a more hidden flirty, _really_ sexy side that you wished was genuine when used on you.

Not that you ever told him any of this though. He was your CO, your teammate, your best friend, and....he was gay.

He never came right out and said, but it was obvious to everyone. Steve hit unashamedly on every guy he found attractive and brought quite a few of them home up until, Bucky, came back. Then they were all heart eyes and sex for three months before, Steve, ended it. He said they broke up because they just weren't compatible anymore, but then why was, Bucky, always snapping at everyone and glaring at you with such hate in his eyes whenever, Steve, so much as greeted you for a month after?

You sighed and turned off the shower you decided to take before meeting with the blond. Hopefully, Steve will come to his senses soon and he'll get back together with his supersoldier. Or maybe with, Stark. Their nonstop bickering made you want to throw them in a closet until they fucked it out.

As you stepped out and grabbed your towel, you heard a shuffling sound outside your door. You tensed and waited a minute, before letting out a sigh of relief when you heard something drop, shatter, and a familiar voice curse. You yanked your shower cap off, letting your dark mid length hair free and opened the door to reveal, Steve, picking up broken glass and favorite flowers from the floor. On your night stand was a bottle of the white wine you love and the supersoldier himself was dressed in the well fitting midnight blue button down and black jeans that you said looked great on him.

“Steve, what's all this?" you asked.

The Captain looked up at you with an embarrassed blush and threw away the shards in his hand while one of Tony's little cleaning robots did the rest. Thank god for hard wood floors.

Steve handed you the now soggy flowers and sat you both on the bed. You waited patiently while he ran a hand through his neatly kept hair and opened his mouth a few times before closing it again. Finally, he took your hands and his uniquely Steve blue eyes met your dark brown ones.

“I tried to keep you safe, sweetheart. I really did," he began.

Your face softened in concern as your eyebrows shot up. What was he talking about?

“I tried datin' other people, I thought I could pick up where I left off with, Bucky, but....I can't do it anymore, (Y/N)."

“Can't do what, Steve? What do you mean keep me safe?" you asked slowly.

“I see how you feel about me, but I didn't want you to follow me into this dangerous lifestyle, baby. I thought maybe if you thought I wasn't interested, you would go back to desk work."

The Captain cupped your cheeks and laid his forehead on yours. Your breath stopped as his bottom lip barely brushed against yours. 

“But I can't fake it anymore! I can't wake up without you being in my arms, I can't go save the world without kissin' you like it's the last time, I can't watch other guys touchin' ya. That's what _I'm_ supposed t' do."

You felt heat rise in your cheeks. Steve was always pretty affectionate towards you after a few months of working together when you started at SHIELD as a pencil pusher. A kiss on the cheek here, an overly long hug there. He took care of you when you were sick, injured, or the horrors of the job became overwhelming. He always watched your back in a fight and you did the same thing for him, but it was just because you were such close friends right? Maybe you were reading him wrong all these years. The Captain pressed a soft kiss on your lips. You _had_ been reading him wrong all these years. 

It was true that, at first, you wanted to be an Avenger because, Steve, was doing it and you wanted to make sure he was okay (and if you used your mind control to convince, Fury, to let you in so what?) It did cut your heart deeper and deeper the more your supersoldier seemed like he was distancing himself from you but-

“I'm-I'm sorry," Steve stuttered, “I'll just- uh...yeah forget it."

You blinked yourself out of your thoughts and realized you hadn't moved. Your lack of reaction made him pull away in embarrassment and he stood up to run off your rejection, blushing the brightest red you ever seen him go.

“Wait, Steve!"

The Captain stopped and froze for a minute before facing you again, disappointment heavy in his eyes. You closed the distance between you two and ran your hand through his hair before laying it to rest on the back of his neck and the other on his chest. Steve searched your eyes for the reason for your change of heart.

“I don't want t' do this if it's just 'cause ya feel bad for not feelin' the same," he muttered.

“Steve, when have I ever pitied you or anyone for that matter?"

“Well, there was the time whemmmm..."

God, this man thinks too much. You pulled him down for a rough kiss that quickly increased in passion as you wrapped the arm on his chest around his neck and he gripped your hair and waist to push you in deeper. All in all, it was an excellent first kiss with the supersoldier. Fireworks didn't go off like you had hoped, but there was something slowly blooming there that you knew could turn into something magical.

You would've been fine with just that kiss and then maybe some of that wine, a cuddle, and then maybe an official date, but when his tongue pressed up against your mouth, you knew he was after more. And you were happy to give it.

You let him in. He smirked against your lips, tilting your head so he could explore your mouth from a better angle. After another couple of minutes (maybe hours, who cares, not you), Steve, with a great amount of self control, let up for air, nudging your nose with his.

“Can we please? I'll wait as long as you want, but I _really_ need you baby..." he asked.

You pretended to consider waiting. He did look pretty desperate. He was breathing heavily and straining against his jeans. His eyes were black with a ring of blue and he looked like he was ready to pounce on you at any moment. You smiled what you hoped was seductively and let your towel hit the floor. Steve's breath hitched and he closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip and tightening his grip on you. He didn't try to make an further moves without your consent, though, which you appreciated.

You planted kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He made a noises that could only be described as whimpering as you held back his wandering hands. After he made one especially nice sound of want and you started feeling little Steve rubbing against your thigh you decided to put him out of his misery.

“What are you waiting for, Captain? The bed's open," you teased, “Unless..."

You sunk to your knees and went for the buckle of his jeans to relieve the bulge in them. Steve's eyes flew open and he lifted you into his arms before you could even undo his zipper.You voiced confusion and he smirked again, raking his lust filled eyes over your body like a predator examining his prey.

“While I _do_ wanna see tha' pretty little mouth suckin' m' dick," he said, “Right now I need t' pound tha' perfect cunt."

Just like that he took back control.

The Captain laid you on the bed and climbed in on top of you, lightly straddling you so he could unbutton his shirt. You felt heat rise in your cheeks again and you felt yourself getting wet. You never heard him so vulgar. Even though he was an army man he was a gentleman till the end, like, Bucky.

You smiled wide at the sight of Captain America hovering over you, his powerful body glistening with a thin layer of sweat and only one thing on his mind. You sighed in content as he put his soft, kiss bitten lips on your neck and collarbone, sucking, biting, marking you as his. When he was satisfied with his work, those perfect pink lips made their way back to yours in a passionate kiss. You could get used to this.

His tongue immediately caressed yours in the most gentle motions with a possessive edge while his slightly calloused hands kneaded your breasts, twisting your nipples into hardened nubs before replacing his hands with his mouth.

“God, ya tits are perfect, baby," he moaned against your chest, “They're just the right size an' so _soft._ I'm gonna have fun with 'em later..."

You whined in protest as he pulled away from you. He laughed and teased the sweet spot on your neck again. You closed your eyes so you could feel his lips and body against yours better. That mouth of his was going to be your death, you realized. 

You didn't know you had voiced that thought until you felt the Captain's mouth smirking by your ear.

“I think I got somethin' you'll like a lot more, darlin'..."

He got up off of you and you immediately frowned from the lack of his body heat. Steve chucked as he finished what you started and slowly slid his pants down his hips. You expected there to be something underneath, but you were met with the sight of the dripping head of his cock as soon as he undid the button and whined in want. Dirty old man!

“Patience, sweetheart," Steve winked.

Finally, he rid himself of the rest of his clothes, letting free the main event. If you moaned in appreciation and your mouth watered a bit who could blame you?

Whether he was naturally that big or it was the serum's doing, you didn't care (did it warrant hell that the golden hair around his base looked like a halo? Who cares you were about to be plowed by Captain fucking America). Your concern was riding it as hard and fast as possible until you were both thoroughly fucked.

“See something ya like, baby?" the Captain smirked.

You nodded and eyed him almost hungrily. Steve made a self-satisfied grin and grabbed himself and slowly stroked from base to tip, using his thumb to wipe away the precome that gathered on the end. As he went faster over his cock, his eyes closed, his mouth fell open in soft pants, and he started moaning your name like it was a prayer. 

On the bed you crossed your legs and scowled, trying to find some relief of your own. Is this what took him so long to get ready in the mornings? Well, he wouldn't have to rely on his fantasies anymore.

“Steven Grant Rogers, if you don't get that fine ass over here and fuck me, I'm gonna take you myself!" you exclaimed.

The Captain slowed his hand and opened his eyes to look at you. They held nothing but authority and lust. You shivered at what he would do next as he crawled back over you and grinded down. 

“Are _you_ ordering _me_ around, (Y/L/N)?" he asked calmly.

He trailed his hand over your chest and stomach, coming to rest at the top of the small mound of hair between your legs. Your breathing picked up.

“And if I am?" you challenged.

He smiled sinfully and skimmed his index finger over your lower lips before pushing it into your entrance. He groaned at how ready you were for him, before pushing in his middle finger too and moving them in and out, stretching you while ghosting over your lips.

“Then I guess I'll need t' fuck some manners int' ya, darlin'..." he growled.

It was those dangerous little words that made you realize that this foreplay has gone on long enough. You took his rock hard cock in your hand and positioned it at your entrance.

“Do it," you consented.

Steve laughed before removing his fingers and moving to rummage through his jeans. It took you minute to realize what he was looking for. You put your hand on his back to stop him. You didn't want anything between you and feeling his dick inside you.

“Can we...not?"

“You sure?" he asked.

“Yes," you nodded, “I have an birth control implant, so it's fine. Please?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, but eventually slid his way in you bare, keeping complete eye contact with you. 

You closed your eyes and sighed deeply when he bottomed out with a pleased moan. It was impossible to feel this good right? He filled you so completely and then some, you knew that the friction was going to be incredible. He slowly started moving and your theory was slowly turning into a law.

“Oh, yes, Steve..." you sighed.

“That's it, baby. Tell ya Captain how much ya want him..."

You growled and flipped you two over so you were on top. You were through with his teasing. At first, he looked shocked at the sudden position change, but soon he was panting and gripping your hips so hard you knew there would be bruises, while thrusting up into you as you rode him hard.

“Oh, Steve...Steve! Oh, _Captain!"_

“That's it, sweetheart, scream m' name! I want the whole damn world t' know who's cockslut ya are!" Captain America ordered.

You did as you were told at the top of your lungs and he kept pounding into you relentlessly. You came hard with a scream of his name and relaxed. You were _very_ satisfied. Steve groaned loudly when your inner walls gripped him tight with your release, but he kept going, holding back his own climax. He obviously not done with you yet as took complete control, pulling you down as he thrust up. You were happy to go along for the ride as you felt your pleasure building again.

“Fuck, baby! Ya so tight and wet! And all _mine...,"_ Steve moaned, “Ya _all mine!"_

His arms went around you and pulled you down onto his flushed body. The Captain cupped your cheek and gave you a questioning look.

“Ya mine, right?" he whispered.

You considered telling him to not ask stupid questions when _his_ dick was literally in _your_ vagina, but all your sarcasm went out the window when you got a good look at the uncertainty in his beautiful blue eyes.

“Of course, I am Steve. From the moment I saved you from being crushed in New York."

Steve smiled at the memory of your first meeting. He never thought he'd meet an angel in all that destruction. He started moving his hips again, but this time it was deeper and slightly gentler as his hand tangled in your hair and the other arm wrapped around you to push you in for a kiss. There was nothing but promises of a new beginning between you two in it and it was the best one of your life so far.

Every second he was sliding in and out of you, sent you higher and higher and the coil in your core tightened more and more. You weren't ashamed to admit that you looked down to watch a few times, just to be sure you weren't dreaming. Of course, like all good things it couldn't last forever. Steve slipped his hand between you two and rubbed your sensitive bud of nerves gently with his thumb. You came again with a gasp of his name. He came a second later, his cry of ecstasy muffled by your lips on his.

You two lay in a comfortable silence following your highs, ruined only by the sound of the small pecks you gave each other and the sweet words, Steve, whispered in your ear. Eventually, you actually spoke.

“So you're definitely not gay," you laughed.

The Captain raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and nodded with a laugh. In your defense, he did only bring guys home.

“I'm bisexual thanks for askin'."

He nuzzled into your neck and pulled you in close.

“I just didn't want any woman besides ya after awhile," he smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it kid! Happy early birthday!
> 
> Birth control doesn't negate the need for condoms kids! It's just a story.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
